


You, Me, and the Lost Nipple

by punk_circle_pc



Category: Shaquille O'Neal - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_circle_pc/pseuds/punk_circle_pc
Summary: Join us on the endeavor of retrieving the blessed lost nipple.





	You, Me, and the Lost Nipple

I can’t believe it. T H E N I P P L E I S G O N E. One second, he was sitting safe and sound on my 48HH breast. The next, it’s gone; I was never warned of this before the surgery. The breast reduction from my former 52 JJJJ breasts was a success, though nipple loss was not included in the list of side effects. I’m not sure if I should sue or cut his nipple off too. I was always taught growing up that if someone takes your nipple, it’s only appropriate to take both of theirs in return. An eye for an eye is too old school. Here in Connecticut, nipples are sacred entities. If it becomes known that I am the nipple lacker, I will be shunned. Being shunned is as socially unacceptable as having a micropenis.  
Included in my list of people I can contact to help me, Shaq Daddy fell at the top of the list, with his big strong arms. However, to contact him I had to go on a long and nipple-less journey. I pulled out the dusty map of Connecticut from the closet, hidden under a pile of rusty old dildos. Turns out the rusty old dildos were actually venomous snakes and I got herpes. Because of that, my other and only nipple fell off too. I cried out in anguish as my nipple lay lifeless on the ground before me. Just as I was about to leave, my nipple screamed back at me. Confused but aroused, I dry humped my way towards it. Engulfed by my own body fat, I instead rolled all the way to Shaq Daddy’s house. Daddy Shaq was glad to see me, but then he realized I was missing not one, but two nipples, and screamed at me to leave until the second nipple came back screaming. He screamed out of fright, while his dick screamed out of excitement. “Shaq Daddy, wait,” I cried, “I need your help finding my lost nipple before you come anywhere near me with that dick of yours.” just as he was about to shut his door in rejection, my second screaming nipple came from the heavens and attached itself to Shaq’s butt. He gave me a look only my father had ever given me before, and ripped his pants off to expose the butt nipple. My body then pulsed in arousal as he rubbed his butt nipple against my ear. As he rubbed his sweet nipple against my ear, I heard it whisper to me, ”I like the ocean”. A gentle tear streamed down my chin as I accepted it and spread my nostrils for daddy Shaq. Daddy Shaq moaned out, “Yes my lard queen,” and the butt nipple erupted. It erupted the sweet, sweet relief of aids infected children and pickle relish. I cried out as the young feti shoved their way up my nose, and my lungs were taken over with aids relish. Euphoric with reassurance of the finding of my lost nipple, I sobbed out of happiness into the deepest of slumbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for helping me with this piece of art.


End file.
